The Sisters of the TARDIS and The Doctor
by Rose Song Sigma
Summary: Rose has seen the time vortex. Rose wanted to help, but the time wasn't right. River's parents are gone. The Doctor is heartbroken. Her task is to rewrite time for the better but with some jealousy from the last person in her family, things don't go quite as planned. Rated T because I'm VERY paranoid. I do not own DW or the characters. 11/Rose, River/Jack
1. The Meeting

"I'm heading off to Stormcage...then the library!"River added cheerfully.

The Doctor's thoughts suddenly stopped as he was forced to remember the library, where his wife had died even before he met her. Loving someone who he knew was going to die in the end was so hard, but he had promised not to rewrite anything.

He didn't let any emotions show on his face.

"Great!" He said with false cheer.

River looked at him suspiciously but the look vanished as quick as it came.

"Right, I'll be heading off now, I'll see you later, sweetie." She finished off.

River walked off and quickly entered some coordinates on her vortex manipulator but before she could hit another button, someone grabbed her wrist. Out of instinct, she pulled out her gun and pointed it in front of her.

"Calm down, i just didn't want you to go." A girl said in a warm and soothing voice.

She was blonde and looked about 20 years old. But River could sense something off about her. She wasn't human, not really. And there was something in her eye. It looked so familiar yet nothing like she had ever seen before.

Her timelines are mixed up. River came up with a conclusion. This girl met the Doctor.

River calmed down a bit, but didn't move her gun. She knew that despite her voice and kind expression, she could still be the bad guy. But the girl just smiled and giggled. "Why didn't you want me to go?" Asked River with a hard stare.

"It doesn't matter if you go back to Stormcage, but don't go to the library."

River was even more distrusting when she realized that that girl had been eavesdropping, but she had more important questions right now.

"Why not?" River asked coldly.

"It's the place that you die."

Realization hit her and then her expression quickly turns to horror.

"But...me and the Doctor's timelines go backwards...if i die..."

"He knew how you died before you met." She finished off.

* * *

The Doctor watched as River walked off, his expression turning blank, but his mind setting ablaze. He had tried so hard to protect her but now it was the time for her to march off to her own death without knowing until the very end.

He focused back on the present and he realized that River had stopped to talk with someone.

That was strange because not only was she leaving almost five minutes ago, but she also never stops to talk to anyone.

He tried to see who she was talking to and when he finally got a glance, he felt his whole body stop.

He was lucky to have a respiratory bypass because had he not have one, he would have died from suffocation.

His hearts almost stopped because he saw the one person he knew he was never going to see again. But there she was. Proving him wrong in every possible way of the universe.

_Rose Tyler._


	2. Something good after all

The Doctor bolted towards River and Rose.

"Doctor?" River asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving just a minute ago."

"Yeah not now," the Doctor looked at Rose, almost ignoring River which surprised her.

"Do you know her? She just came up to me and told me not to leave and said something about my death in the-" River was cut off as the Doctor questioned Rose.

"Okay, first off, Rose why are you here? Okay, warn River when you are not supposed to and mess up the timelines, but how are you here? You-" the Doctor stopped dead in his rant and just realized what he just said.

"You warned River?! You don't even know River! Okay, well the metacrisis could have told you, but why did you warn River? You are messing up timelines, don't you know that!"

"Doctor, who is she?" River nearly shouted.

"I'll answer your questions later, there's a paradox going on right now!"

"Actually, there is no paradox going on. River has been living a circular paradox her whole life but there is no way I'm letting her die." Rose stood her ground firmly.

"Rose, there's a time to be stubborn and a time to let things happen on its own, and right now, you need to let things happen on its own."

"Doctor, maybe you couldn't find a way to save River but you could at least let me try! Weren't you the one that taught me to take a stand and never give up? I'm doing this to save River, not for my own liking!" That last statement was only half true. She did want to save River but in order to make her point, she had to say that.

The Doctor was a little bit guilty but he didn't let it show. "You could never save River. If I couldn't do it, I don't think anyone will ever be able to." The Doctor said quietly.

"Never say never ever." Rose quoted.

The Doctor let out a growl in frustration. "Well then, what are you going to do? Clone her?" His voice dripping with pain and sarcasm.

To his surprise, Rose simply nodded.

"Okay, who are you?" River shouted to get their attention.

"Your sister." Rose stated simply.

The moment those words registered in the Doctor's and River's head, their jaws dropped.

"What." River said blankly.

"But- but, what, how- its not-" The Doctor couldn't form whole sentences.

"You, River, are child of the TARDIS. I'm the valiant child, or more known as the Wolf of the TARDIS. We aren't biologically sisters, but we have a connection through the TARDIS."

"Did you just say Wolf of the TARDIS? As in, _Bad Wolf_?" River asked, surprised.

"I see you've heard of the legend."

"Legend? You're practically the _goddess_ on some planets!"

"Well, still a legend."

"I've seen it. Everywhere. Bad Wolf."

"I'm sure you would. You two are the closest people to me."

"How are you back? You were supposed to be in the other universe living a happy life with the metacrisis." The Doctor cut it.

"Doctor, you never bothered to check my DNA."

"What?"

"If you didn't know, my DNA has changed. I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me. She saw that I wanted a forever with you, so she changed me and gave me traits of a Time Lady. I don't have two hearts, but I can regenerate. My regenerations don't physically change me, and I will live as long as you and the TARDIS don't die."

The Doctor gasped. _He couldn't be this lucky. He never is. Everything ends. Right?_

As if Rose could read him like a book, she said, "Not everything as to hurt, Doctor. I promised forever after all."


	3. Promises

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but can someone please explain to me _what_ is going on? Because in the last five minutes I have been told I will die, there's no way to save me, and Bad Wolf thinks she can. Oh, and that Bad Wolf is my sister." River added quite annoyed.

Rose turned back to River while the Doctor was gapping and staring at a wall, too lost in his thoughts to notice them.

"Rose. I may be most known as Bad Wolf, but I still prefer my real name, and my real name is Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Okay, well, how are you going to save me? You can't really help me if it's a circular paradox, if you do the circle might collapse."

"Like I said, I'm going to clone you. Sort of. It's a bit different, but I will disguise myself as you. Hate to say it, Melody, but I know you better than the Doctor or your parents ever did. I can change my voice and act like you."

River was a bit shocked that Rose knew her real name, but she wasn't that surprised. This girl has seen bits of the vortex. And she _was_ her sister.

At the mention of the plan, the Doctor jumped back up and cut right into their conversation.

"But River will die, Rose, and..." he couldn't finish that sentence. It was selfish but he couldn't. He just couldn't choose a side, it wasn't fair. If he just let things play out, then he knows River will die. But if Rose interferes, then she will die. Selfish as it might be, his choice was obvious. He loved River because he had to, he didn't love her. but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about her. She was loyal and one of his best friends, and he'd be sad if River died. But he knew it has always been Rose, because Rose saved him from himself, and have been there in his most hardest moments. He loved Rose and it hurt because he would have to betray Rose, or betray River.

"But I'm no River. I'm Rose, I'm the Bad Wolf. I'm the girl who can bend the vortex." At those words, Rose's eyes lit up in a golden flame which eventually died down.

Even knowing who Rose and the Bad Wolf was, the Doctor and River still gapped.

"And I'm the girl who will take that risk to save my sister." Rose said as her eyes turned back to normal, but still leaving some golden tint in her brown eyes.

"How are we going to do this?" The Doctor asked immediately, fully trusting Rose, and knowing that arguing with someone as stubborn as her was useless.

Rose looked into River's eyes and what she saw was trust, and a hint of jealousy of how trusting the Doctor was with Rose, but Rose decided to ignore that.

Rose took a quick peek in the Doctor's mins without him noticing (yes, she can do it without physical touch) to see what River looked like back in the library.

Rose started glowing a bright golden but it died down to a faint yellow once her disguise was complete.

"Now, here's the tricky part," Rose said in her own voice that didn't match her appearance yet. "I have to borrow your voice and your mind. Meaning your throat might feel a bit sore and you might get a pretty big headache, but don't worry, nothing you can't handle. But you have to trust me."

River nodded. If the Doctor trusts her, she should too.

Rose catches River's eyes and both their eyes glow a faint sparkling gold. And while that happens the Doctor's jaw is on the ground.

The golden strand was broken once Rose was done.

"There we go. I even have thoughts like you." Rose said in River's voice as she tried to sound cheerful but winced from the thoughts of herself. River was jealous of Rose, but Rose tried her best to stamp down the feeling of being jealous of herself. Now she knows how the Doctor feels about his companions meeting his previous selves.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a job to complete, and two lives to save."

"Rose, what if you die, I mean, you just got here." The Doctor tried not to sound too desperate about having Rose stay with him while River goes out there and die.

Rose gave him a sad smile. "Well, I'll try my best not to die." She said half heartedly, knowing that her chances of survival were increased, but since when has the universe ever been kind to her? She met the Doctor, but it never lasted in the end, did it? The universe forced her to be on that beach, twice. If the first time didn't happen, then surely the second wouldn't either. So this whole problem was the universe's fault. Never kind to her.

"But you don't need me, you have River." _Your wife,_ she thought slightly coldly, but immediately regretted even having that thought. River was her sister, she should be happy for her. After all, past River's jealousy, Rose could see that River already cared for her, and hoped that she would be safe. And she was saving River because she _wanted_ to.

In fact, River seriously considered swapping places with Rose again, because the Doctor trusted her so much, and she could tell that after however long the two have been apart, they still need each other. But River was torn between two thought. The thought of how the Doctor, and her sister, would be happy together, and the thought of her having forever with the Doctor, no matter how selfish that is.

River tried her best to have no opinion and let Rose and the Doctor work it out on their own. If they agreed to let Rose go, River would be more than happy, but she knew she would miss that little blonde girl. If they asked her if she wouldn't mind going, she would agree. After all, if it weren't for Rose, she would be dead without knowing it. If she still had to go, at lease Rose gave her a chance to say goodbye.

But now that the choice is made, River doesn't feel too happy with herself. Her sister is sacrificing her life for her, and all River could think about was that now, River would no longer have competition and she could have forever with the Doctor.

"I can't let you do that. I may not know you that much, but I know enough that I can't let you do this. This is my life, and I would gladly give my life if it meant saving you." River said firmly yet kindly.

"That's very kind of you, River, but I keep my promises. I promised that I would save you, and that's what I'm doing."

"You also promised me forever," the Doctor said so quietly that Rose could barely hear him.

"I'll keep that promise one way or another." Rose knew that he would be asking for information, but she couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"What?" The Doctor asked, completely confused by her words. She had just said she'll try not to die, doesn't that mean that she can die?

Rose looked at him with a sad smile.

"Time's up." Rose pressed a button on her copied vortex manipulator and vanished in a golden flash.

The Doctor and River stared at the empty spot where Rose used to stand.

The Doctor felt as if one of his hears just got stabbed.

River was feeling way too many emotions at the same time, so her face was completely void of emotions.

But deep down, they both have the same thoughts.

_ Oh, please let Rose be okay!_


	4. Stranded in the Vortex

Just as the two were starting to loose hope, they heard a loud thump behind them and quickly spun around to find Rose on the ground.

"_Ugh!_ I hate traveling with a vortex manipulator! How do you do it, River?!"

River and the Doctor's jaws dropped to the ground.

"But-that-it's not even possible! How did you survive that?! River couldn't-cant survive that, and neither could I! How did you do it?"

"A magician never reveals her secret!" Rose shot him a cheeky grin.

"Na, I'm kiddin'. I was able to give enough memory space but still keeping my brain and body intact thanks to Bad Wolf. Although, that used up a lot of my power. I don't think I can use most of my powers for a long time. That last trip back here nearly drained me-or, well, Bad Wolf. Her powers don't interfere with my physical abilities, so I can still do what any human or Gallifreyan can do...almost."

"Ok well, like you said before, what did you mean when you said you'll live either way? You said you'd try to survive, meaning you can still die, but if that's so, how can you survive wither way?" The Doctor asked, never forgetting a thing.

Rose sighed. "Look, it's complicated, and I can't explain it to you. You'll find out for yourself later."

"_Fine_." The Doctor said in an almost whiney tone.

"Okay, well, we need to get back to the TARDIS. I'm really tired, and I miss her. We have a few things to catch up on."

And with that she walked off to the TARDIS leaving the Doctor and River gapping.

* * *

Rose finished her bath and headed to her room, letting the TARDIS lead the way. She hopped on her bed and thought of everything. Now that she was going to be staying with them, she knew things would get a lot worse. As much as she loved River, it was her human nature to be jealous of her and she knew River felt the same. Rose would always be able to look past the jealousy, but being part human, it's her habit to fight back.

And now that her work was done, she knew after a while River would start feeling jealous again, and the poor Doctor would have to be caught up in the middle of this. She could try to stay calm all she wants, but she knew there was still going to be a lot of drama.

"Well, it's been a while," Rose started a conversation with the TARDIS.

_That it has, and I missed you much, my wolf. _

"What are we going to do?" Rose out her palm to her forehead and rester her elbow on her leg.

_Don't tell them, but I can strand us in space so that they won't get distracted while you sort things out. _

Rose smiled. "Clever girl."

The TARDIS made a humming giggle.

* * *

River sat in her room and was so frustrated. She knew that from the moment the Doctor saw Rose things would turn out badly for her. She wasn't stupid. She saw how the Doctor looked at Rose. She saw how he almost wanter her to die instead of Rose. And she knew Rose had already won.

But it wasn't fair. She was the Doctor's wife. It's not fair that they never got a chance to truly love each other. It's not fair that the Doctor wouldn't love her when she was with him for so long.

River was truly grateful that Rose saved her life, but now she had to live without her Doctor.

"Well, it couldn't get worse." She said to herself.

Not a moment too late after saying that, the Doctor shouted from the console room.

"Umm, she won't land. I have to do some checks and repairs, we might be here a while."

"Great." She murmured to herself.


	5. Found

Rose was talking to the TARDIS, trying to come up with a plan that could help River out. They both knew that River was going to be lonely so Rose was trying to come up with a perfect match for River while the TARDIS helps.

"John, err, the metacrisis? Oh, wait...no...he's dead."

_Not exactly._

"Wha?"

_You will see._

"Okay...well...lets see...how about-"

She was cut off when the heard a loud thump coming from the console room and a yelp.

Both River and Rose came bolting out from their rooms, half expecting to find the Doctor with a piece of machinery and a burnt screwdriver in his hand.

But what they found was far from that.

River looked confused as ever while Rose's shocked expression changed to a huge grin.

"Jack!"

"Who?"

"Him." The Doctor pointed to the man.

"What the...hey! Is that my vortex manipulator?!" Jack hopped up and examined the device on River's wrist.

"No! I bought it."

Jack didn't even hear her as he pressed a secret button and opened a flap with a bigger-on-the-inside pocket in it that held a small gun.

"It is! That's _MY_ vortex manipulator! How did you get it?! Who are you?! Why am I on the TARDIS? How did I get on the TARDIS? Wait..._I'M IN THE TARDIS?!"_ He fired questions directed at no one and everyone.

"Um, doesn't matter why or how she got your vortex manipulator. Her name is River and she's my sister...almost. You're on the TARDIS because she wanted you here. I don't know how you got in since I'm not a TARDIS. And yes, you're in the TARDIS." Rose answered while everyone else was still too shocked.

The Doctor snapped back to reality and took a step back from Jack.

"Woah, what's up with him?" Jack asked.

"Ehhm, well, you see, you're...wrong."

"What?" Jack was confused.

"Well, ever since Game Station, you've...um, changed and, well, you're just...not right. I left you because it was my instinct. You're still my friend, but we were in a dangerous situation. Rose nearly died, again, I was about to regenerate, and you...you live forever. It was my instinct to run. i'm sorry, but I can't help it."

"Okay, well, now that I've gotten my answers, one more question. Why am I here?"

Rose blushed and the TARDIS giggled.

_Let them find out on their own._ She said, still managing to add a ring of amusement.

"Oh, well, you know...the universe wants us to...have a reunion?" It came out slightly as a question but he bought it. Well, close enough.

"Okay, well, then thank you." He said a little suspiciously.

"Alright well, I gotta...go...discuss some things...with the TARDIS...I'll see you guys...later. Have fun..." Rose said awkwardly as she backed into her room.

Jack was just left blinking and confused, but not long after a few seconds, he jumped back to his bouncy attitude.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" He put his hand out to River.

"Jack, stop it." The Doctor said.

"I was just saying hello!"

"For you, that's flirting."


End file.
